In a power station such as a nuclear power station, monitoring and controlling of the plant facilities are implemented by use of a monitoring operation screen. In the monitoring operation screen, a GUI (Graphic User Interface) control program is working. Test of the GUI control program is implemented by use of a table file in which test items are listed. The test-item table file is updated when a design change or a design addition occurs in the plant facilities. The present invention relates to an apparatus that automatically creates a test-item table file for a GUI control program to be utilized in a monitoring operation screen for a power station.
A GUI control program is to create a dialogue screen and includes GUI components such as a menu and a button and an event for notifying that when a GUI component is operated through an input device such as a mouse or a key board, the operation has occurred. In an apparatus that automatically creates a test-item table file for a GUI control program, an apparatus that reads screen information and automatically creates a test-item table file is known (for example, refer to Patent Documents 1, 2, and 3). In the foregoing apparatus, when screen data is changed or something is added thereto, the part changed or added is automatically extracted based on the screen data and the test-item table file at a time before the change or addition has been carried out.
With a monitoring operation screen to be utilized in a nuclear power station, a tester manually creates a test-item table file and visually ascertains the monitoring operation screen. Each time a design change and a design addition are frequently implemented, the tester repeats manual application of the change and the addition to the corresponding parts and visual ascertainment thereof. This work takes a long time; on top of that, in any of the working processes, there occurs a human error such as a change omission, an addition omission, a change mistake, an addition mistake, an ascertainment omission, or an ascertainment mistake. In an oversea nuclear plant item, user maintenance is required. When a customer applies a change or an addition to the test-item table file, it is required to secure the quality the same as that in the factory.